


Take Me Out to the Ballgame

by orphan_account



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared cocks his head a bit. "I don’t know why you keep coming to these games with me if you’re not really into it."</p>
<p>Jared and Peter at a baseball game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out to the Ballgame

"Oh, come on, that was totally a strike," Jared shouts, his hot dog almost flying out of his hand. "Seriously, ump, are you blind?"

Peter dodges a bit of relish, wondering how anyone can tell the difference between strikes and balls, but knowing better than to ask again. That question takes Jared to a dark place, a place of idiotic umpires, and Peter really doesn’t feel like reliving it.

When Jared flops back down on the bench, he takes a deep breath and turns to Peter with a crooked smile. “Sorry. I know you hate it when I heckle.”

Peter shrugs. “Seemed to me like he deserved it.”

"He did, he really did," Jared says, vehemently. Then he cocks his head a bit. "I don’t know why you keep coming to these games with me if you’re not really into it."

Before Peter can respond, there is a loud crack that echoes through the stadium and Jared jumps to his feet. “Come on, come on… foul, yes! Suck it, Giants!”

Peter laughs as he sits back down, practically vibrating with excitement. “That,” he says. At Jared’s confused look, he clarifies, “That is why I keep coming to these games.” He leans forward and kisses Jared softly. “I may not be into baseball the way that you are, but…”

Jared grins, because he knows what’s coming. “But…?”

He knows it’s cheesy, he knows _Jared_ knows it’s cheesy, but he rolls his eyes and says anyway, “You’re my baseball.”

And if Jared cackles for days because of it, who really cares?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend. Cross-posted to my [tumblr](http://tuesdayjourney.tumblr.com).


End file.
